FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-sectional view of a conventional turbomachine, e.g., centrifugal compressor 100, including labyrinth seals 101. As illustrated, the labyrinth seals 101 are disposed about the rotor components, e.g., impellers 102, of the centrifugal compressor 100. Additional labyrinth seals 103 may be disposed about other rotor components, e.g., a shaft 104, of the centrifugal compressor 100. An inner circumferential surface 105 of the labyrinth seals 101, 103 and an outer circumferential surface 107 of the rotor components (e.g., impellers 102 and the shaft 104) may define a radial gap 109 (exaggerated in FIG. 1 for the sake of clarity) therebetween.
During operation of the turbomachine, the rotor components (or, the rotor, hereafter) may become eccentric with respect to the labyrinth seals 101, 103. When this occurs, the rotor may contact one or more of the labyrinth seals 101, 103, and the labyrinth seals 101, 103 may be damaged. Additionally, when the rotor becomes eccentric with respect to the labyrinth seals 101, 103, leakage across the labyrinth seals 101, 103 may increase.
Currently, expensive and time consuming techniques, such as laser alignment, hand polishing and grinding, etc. are employed in order to maintain the rotor concentric with the labyrinth seals. However, even these expensive and time consuming techniques do not provide optimum results.
What is needed, then, is a relatively inexpensive and simple technique of maintaining the rotor concentric with the labyrinth seals.